This Feeling That I Have
by thewolfinskarro
Summary: Story takes place after Rai becomes Shoku Warrior. He has feelings for Kimiko and tries to figure out how to tell her. Raikim, OmiOC. Story complete. 1st story in my Thunder and Lightning series.
1. Chapter 1

Raimundo stifled a yawn as he stepped out into the sunlight.

"Rai, move!" Kimiko said as she tried to sidestep Raimundo, who was blocking the entrance.

"Sorry Kimi." Although Raimundo wasn't sorry at all when Kimiko brushed up against his arm and sent tingles all through his had come to terms with his love for Kimiko long ago. The problem was to actually tell her about it.

"Hey why not tell her now? We're alone, for one." Raimundo thought.

"But it's not exactly the most romantic place in the world."

"But still. Kimiko doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would mind!"

"On the other hand, she might get mad."

Raimundo hadn't noticed that he was following Kimiko until he felt her warm hand on his chest.

"Rai, incase you haven't noticed, this is the girls room!" Kimiko said, looking amused.

"Oh, right. Sorry Kimi." Raimundo said, feeling himself blush. He turned around and headed to go get something to the way there he bumped into Clay.

"Mornin' Rai." Clay said.

"Hey Clay. Omi up yet?"

"Naw. Little feller is still worn out from yesterday's training." Clay responded. Raimundo remembered how rough yesterday's training had been. Master Fung had told them that since Raimundo was now shoku warrior, they would start to learn how to combine his shoku powers with their wudai powers. They had only trained half an hour and after training Rai had had to carry Kimi to her bed because she had fallen asleep from exhaustion half-way there as well as Omi.

Raimundo and Clay had finally reached the kitchen. Rai grabbed some cereal while typical Clay made himself a sandwich. That's when Kimiko decided to make an entrance. Kimiko had her hair loose in waves and apperently had decided to do red highlights that matched her red tank top and jean skirt. When Raimundo noticed Kimiko, he was so surprised that he almost dropped his bowl.

"Damn she looks good!" Raimundo thought.

"Morning Clay." Kimiko said.

"Morning Kimiko. Sleep well?" Clay called back.

"Yeah, I did," she said.

"I would think that you would still be asleep seeing as how you fell asleep and Rai had to carry you the rest of the way." Clay said smiling. Kimiko blushed, but before she had a chance to say anything, a voice said behind her,

"It is not Kimiko's fault that girls are naturally weak." Omi's voice floated in. This is when Kimiko's fiery personality showed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kimiko yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you to the 2 people who have already reviewed! In the beginning of the chapter, i don't do that much Raimundo thinking, but i will get to it.

**Rairox64**: I'm glad you like it! I actually thought about Rai carrying Kimiko while I was already typing the story! Thanx 4 being the first reviewer!

**Ojex XIII: **Omi does have a very big mouth, doesn't he? I tried to imagine what would happen in the show if this were real and just put it on paper!

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Omi realized the mistake he made and tried to run as fast as his little legs could carry him but realized that Master Fung was holding him back. 

"Good morning, young monks. I assume that you are all ready for another day of training?" Master Fung asked.

"Yes Master Fung." they all replied wearily.

"Good." And with that, he left.

"At this rate, we'll all be dead within the next few weeks, the way he's working us." Kimiko said, forgetting her anger toward Omi.

"Come on, let's just get this over with." Raimundo said grudgingly and they all trooped out to the training area.

* * *

"Today you will be attempting to form the Bird of Song. The Bird is formed with the 5 elemental powers, Water, Wind, Fire, Earth, and Lightning. When formed, the Bird will let out a song, sounding beautiful to you, but horrible and possibly deadly to your enemies. I have heard that the Bird of Song was formed only once before, by the Dragons before you." Master Fung told them. 

"Yeah, that was the only time that Chase Young was almost killed." Dojo said, sitting on Master Fung's shoulder.

"Almost?" Omi asked, eyes wide.

"He managed to get away at the last minute. We hadn't heard from Chase until he started going after you guys." said Dojo.

"Wait. You said to form the bird we needed _five _elementals. But there's only four of us. Where is the Dragon of Lightning?" Kimiko asked, looking confused.

"I have already contacted her and she will be here in a week. By then, you have to be close to forming the bird in its absolute." Master Fung said.

The looks on all of the teens faces suggested that each of them thought that that would be impossible.

"Omi, do you remember Lilia?" Master Fung asked him.

Omi at first looked confused, but then his face broke out in a huge smile.

"Oh yes, i do remember Lilia! She played with me a lot when we were younger and I was very adorable and smart just like i am today!" Omi said, while the others rolled their eyes.

"Yes, Omi. Well, she has been promoted to Wudai and she is the Dragon of Lightning. Now, let's start." Master Fung directed them to stand in certain places. Raimundo was standing across from Kimiko, and Clay across from Omi, so that it looked like they were standing at corners of a square.

"When I call your name, you will call on your elemental power and fuse it with the others. Kimiko and Raimundo!" Master Fung called.

"Fire!" Kimiko yelled

"Wind!" Raimundo yelled.

Their elements combined to make sort of like a ball of elements. It was red, but you could see the strong wind blowing around it.

"Omi and Clay!"

"Water!" yelled Omi.

"Earth!" Clay yelled.

Picture this: A big ball floating in mid-air, big streaks of red, blue, brown, and white swirling in it.

"Now Raimundo, slowly add your Shoku powers to the ball of elements." Master Fung instructed.

Raimundo felt his Shoku power course through his body and willed it to go to the ball. Suddenly he felt the ball getting weaker and looked for the problem. He saw Kimiko looking like she was two seconds away from collapsing. This distracted Raimundo which caused him to feed too much Shoku energy at once to the ball which started to spin out of control. Raimundo put all of his concentration and energy on the ball and somehow willed it to disappear into thin air. Then he ran over to Kimiko and scooped her up in his arms.

"Rai..." Kimiko said weakly.

"I'm here Kim. You're all right." Raimundo whispered to her.

She mumbled something he didn't understand and lost conciousness.

* * *

A/N: I finally finished! Review!! (i kno im not good at writing fluff, but i try.)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **i was going to wait to get more reviews to post this chapter, but i just cant wait!

**Rairox64:** Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. You're just gonna have to read and find out!

**rAiKiMlOver455673** I'm really glad u like it! i actually thought that no one would like it when i first reread the 1st chapter. Guess i was wrong!

**TwinkieTUTUS: **everyone says this story is cute! cute is fun, so this story is also fun! yay!

**RaixKim4eva: **good grammer should be illegal! I'm not actually good at writing that much but i wanted to do this so much!

**

* * *

**

Raimundo looked around and saw that Omi and Clay had fainted as well. He then realized that as Shoku warrior and the leader of the group, he had to make sure everyone was ok.Unfortunatly, he had also been drained of his energy. Suddenly, Rai had an idea. He hoisted Kimiko so that he cradled her in one arm, (she was actually small enough for him to do this) crawled over to where Omi was and threw him on his back. Raimundo could feel himself getting weaker but knew he had to get to Clay. He crawled over, but then swayed, and he knew he couldn't go on. So he layed Omi down gently, and Rai suddenly collapsed, with Kimiko in his arms.

* * *

Raimundo woke up to find himself under a shaded tree with Kimiko sleeping peacefully, cuddled up next to him. His brain took a moment to register what was happening. 

"The girl I love is sleeping right next to me. That's nice." he thought.

Raimundo moved around carefully so as not to wake her and stared at her for a while. Her sapphire blue eyes, her long silky black hair. When she was sleeping, you couldn't tell that she was capable of beating up a man double her size (ex. Chase Young) she looked so peaceful and calm and beautiful. He then noticed that they had a blanket draped on them. He looked around more and saw Omi curled like a kitten underneath the sheet. The only way you could tell it was him was b/c of his head., and Clay was nowhere to be found. Rai suddenly noticed Clay coming towards them balancing a 4 trays laden with food.

"Howdy partner." Clay said as he set the trays on the ground.

"Hey Clay. Thanks for the food!" Rai said as he bit into a chicken leg.

Rai heard a yawn next to him and saw Kimiko sit up.

"Hey guys." she said. Then she saw the tray in front of her.

"Great! I'm so hungry!" And with that, she attacked the food.

Raimundo swallowed the food he had in his mouth and said,

"Aren't you on a diet?" to which she replied, "My diet can go to hell for all I care!" and continued stuffing her face.

Raimundo smirked and also continued to eat.

* * *

Half an hour later they had finished eating (including Omi, who had woken up) and were relaxing under the tree when Master Fung and Dojo showed up. 

"Hello young monks. I take it you are well rested?" When they nodded, he continued.

"Raimundo, although you should not get distracted easily, even by a fallen comrade, you did a good job in making sure everyone else was well." Master Fung said.

"Thank you, Master Fung" Raimundo said, bowing.

"You may take the rest of the day off. Enjoy" Master Fung walked off.

* * *

During the week that followed they improved so much on the Bird of Song (of course Omi credited himself) that on Sunday, Master Fung told them they would be ready for the arrival of Lilia.

Monday afternoon rolled by and found our monks waiting on the temple steps waiting for Dojo to bring the new monk.

"Hey Omi, what's Lilia like?" Raimundo asked him.

"Oh she is mooooost wonderous. She has pretty red hair and luminous green eyes."

"Sounds like somebody has a crush!" Kimiko said teasing.

"I do not!" Omi said, blushing.

"Oh yes you do! You're as red as a tomato during harvest season." Clay said, grinning.

"Look, it's Dojo!" Kimiko said, pointing to the sky. They all looked just in time to see Dojo make a swift landing.

"Here we are." Dojo said.

"Thank you, Dojo." They heard a feminine voice say. Raimundo saw Omi turn so red he looked like he was about to explode and saw why. Lilia was, as Omi put it, wonderous. She had red hair that reached down to her shoulders, and brilliant green eyes that shone. She was taller than Kimiko and reached up to Raimundo's eyes.

"Hi! I'm Lilia Agapeto." Lilia said. Kimiko stepped up.

"I'm Kimiko Tohomiko, this is Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey and-" she stopped short.

"Omi!" Lilia cried out, just noticing him.

"Lia!" Omi finally got over his embarassment and hugged Lilia (he only reached up to her waist)

"You've gotten taller Omi!" Lilia said.

"As well as Lia." Omi said.

"Why did you leave the Xiaolin Temple?" Kimiko asked.

Lilia started to answer but then a rocking explosion came from the Shen Gong Wu vault.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 4 will be out soon! Meanwhile, review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **thank u sooooooo much for the people who reviewed!!!!!! luv u!!!

**rAiKiMlOver455673: **im so glad u love it! i at first thought it was a bad idea but apperently it was not!

**Rairox64:** i wasn't going to do the crush thing but i decided it would make the story more cute. Rai was imagining her as she usually was. He wasn't actually looking into her eyes. Glad u got the point tho!

**TwinkieTUTUS:** maybe it's Jack Spicer, maybe not! ;)

**eviltwin222:** glad u like it!

**obsessed-fic-fan2:** u got your wish! my story is updated!

* * *

Rai, Lilia, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi ran to the vault in time to see Jack Spicer flying off with their Shen Gong Wu. 

"Hey Xiaolin losers! Guess who beat you once and for all? That's right! Jack Spicer, Evil Boy-" Jack was cut off by Lilia and Kimiko attacking him.

"Wudai Mars Fire! Judolei Flip Fire!"

"Wudai Venus Ligtning! Tiger Strike Lightning!"

Their combined attack blasted Jack out of the air and set the Shen Gong Wu flying.

"SHEN GONG WU FREE FOR ALL!" Lilia yelled at the top of her voice. The monks and Jack scrambled to get the wu when Jack and Lilia touched the Mikado Arm at the same time.

"Uh, your name?" Lilia asked Jack.

"Jack Spicer, Evil-" Jack was cut off by Lilia

"Yeah, yeah. Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." she said.

"New loser? Neat! Alright, what's the game?" Jack asked.

"The game is Climb The Ladder. My Ruby of Ramses for your Silk Spitter. The first one to fall off loses."

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" They said simultaniously.

The scene changed to show Jack and Lilia hanging on to huge, long ladders.

**"**Gong Yi Tampai!"

They started to climb when Jack cried out,

"Silk Spitter!"

Lilia jumped to a higher rung just in time and cried,

"Ruby of Ramses!"

She used it to shake the ladder back and forth but Jack kept holding on.

"Silk Spitter!" He kept throwing globs of silk at her but she kept climbing higher and higher.

"Ruby of Ramses!"

Jack finally fell off and the scene returned to normal and Lilia was left holding the Ruby of Ramses, Silk Spitter, and the Mikado Arm.

"Way to go girl!" Kimiko said, giving her a high-five after she had handed the Shen Gong Wu to Clay.

"Thanks. That's not bad for someone who hasn't seen a showdown in years." Lilia said.

"Are you kidding? That was awesome!" Raimundo praised the girl.

"Yes Lilia, you did very well on your first day back." Master Fung said behind them.

"Master Fung!" Lilia cried. She walked up to him and bowed.

"Welcome back Lilia. It is good to see you again." he said.

"It's good to see you too Master Fung!" Lilia said.

"You will start training with the Dragons tomorrow. You will be working on the Bird of Song." Master Fung told her.

"Yes, Master Fung." Lilia said.

"Very well. Good night."

* * *

**A/N:**i am so tired because its really late here but its worth it! next chapter probably up tomorrow. remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** i wanted to wait until more ppl reviewed but i had this idea bouncing around in my head so i just said screw it, and started writing.

**rAiKiMlOver455673:** i have try to write in raikim stuff but i am so not good at writing fluff so bear with me! well Lilia is the last key to the Bird of Song so they have to nail it! soooo glad u have the story as favorites!

**Rairox64:** thanx soooo freakin much!!!!!!!! action and laughter _is_ good for the soul.

**TwinkieTUTUS: **sorry bout the shortness! hope u likey this chapter!

* * *

The next morning, Lilia and Kimiko were walking toward the kitchen. 

"So, where are you from Lilia?" Kimiko asked her.

"My late father was from Spain and my mother is from Italy. My last name means "beloved" in Italian and my first name, of course, means "lily" in Spanish." Lilia replied.

"You're father is dead? I'm sorry." Kimiko said sympathetically.

"Yeah. That's actually the reason I left the temple. He died and there was no one to help my mother take care of my siblings so I had to go help. But then my mother remarried recently and she gave me the option to come back here and I took it!" she laughed.

"I don't look Italian but I am! It was weird. When I was here, I hated waking up early to train, but when I was home, I missed it! But I'm glad to be back!" Lilia smiled at Kimiko.

"And I'm so glad to have another girl to talk to! The only person I can even remotely talk to is Rai, and even then, sometimes I just can't tell him some personal stuff." Kimiko said.

"True. There are some things that boys do not need to hear!" Lilia and Kimiko both laughed.

"Mornin' ladies." Clay said, greeting them at the kitchen.

"Hey Clay." Kimiko said.

"Good morning Clay." Lilia said.

"Did you sleep well Lilia?" He asked.

"Yeah! It's good to be back!" Lilia said.

"LILIA!!!!!" Omi cried from behind them. They heard an "oomph" as Omi hugged her tight around the middle.

"It's...good to...see you...Omi. You're...crushing...me." Lilia gasped.

"Oh. I am sorry Lilia." Omi blushed and let her go. Lilia massaged her ribs.

"Training sure has paid off, hasn't it Omi?" Lilia remarked.

Omi blushed again and Kimiko and Clay laughed. Lilia just raised an eyebrow.

"Morning guys." Raimundo said, yawning. He took in the blushing Omi, Clay and Kimiko laughing, and Lilia's raised eyebrow.

"Omi tried flirting?" Rai whispered to Kimiko.

"And failed miserably!" Kimiko whispered back.

The smells of bacon and eggs attracted them to the kitchen, where Lilia had cooked for everyone and was already eating.

"Damn, she's fast!" Rai said to Clay.

"And she can cook a mighty fine meal." Clay said, grabbing a plate.

The rest of breakfast passed without incident and soon they were headed off to the training area.

* * *

"We will do exactly as we did before. When I call your name, you combine your elements. But we will do it a bit differently." Master Fung told them. 

"Kimiko, Omi, Clay."

"Wudai Mars Fire!"

"Wudai Neptune Water!"

"Wudai Crater Earth!"

Instead of a ball of energy it looked like a giant rectangle of energy with wings.

"Raimundo and Lilia."

"Wudai Star Wind!"

"Wudai Venus Lightning!

Their rectangle with wings suddenly glowed bright white and started to take form. Then, a beautiful song emmited from the now almost complete Bird of Song.

"You can stop giving it power now. The Bird of Song will form itself." Master Fung said.

Rai and Lilia fell back and watched the Bird take shape. The song was still coming from the bird. Soon it had a head, tail, and wings. With one final burst of light, you could see the Bird of Song fully. It kept changing color, and it was still singing its sweet song.

"It's beautiful." Kimiko said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, she is." Raimundo said, staring at Kimiko. Lilia gave him a curious look, but he didn't seem to notice. Finally, the last note played, and the bird vanished. Lilia, Kimiko, and Dojo had tears in their eyes.

"That was..." Raimundo tried to find the right words.

"Beautiful." Lilia said.

"Amazing!" Kimiko said.

"Wonderous." Omi said.

"Somebody get me some tissue!" Dojo cried out.

"Very good, young monks. You have succeded in forming the Bird of Song. You have now found the key to defeating all evil." Master Fung told them.

"But it didn't defeat them last time, did it?" Kimiko asked.

"But that is because they somehow got away in time. But this time, we will make sure that they will be defeated!" Master Fung said.

* * *

"So. The young monks have finally formed the Bird of Song. Well, I can't allow them to use it against me. Once was enough. If one of the monks is killed, then they can't form the Bird of Song. Well, which one will be lucky enough to be killed?" Chase Young asked Wuya.

"Why don't you pick Omi? Oh wait. He is your favorite. We can't have that. Well why not Kimiko? She is very dangerous indeed. Or maybe Clay. Or maybe the new girl, Lilia."

"Shut up Wuya! I will choose who I will pick off." Chase said.

"Now then. Why don't we choose at random who we will pick. It doesn't matter, anyway, as long as one of them dies. But why stop there? Why not kill all of them?" Chase said.

"Because they are so hard to kill!" Wuya said.

"Exactly. Actually, I think I just picked who I want to kill off. But first, we need to pick up a certain Kimiko Tohomiko." Chase smiled evilly.

* * *

**A/N:** personally, i hate cliffies when i am reading them, but im perfectly fine writing them! smiles evilly 


	6. Chapter 6

**A:N/ hey guys! sorry it took so long to update but a big thank you for my fans who are very patient!!!! thanx sooooo freakin much!!!!!**

A few days later Rai was walking to his toom (or whatever you call it) and saw Lilia sitting on her futon listening to her iPod. Rai kept walking when he suddenly had an idea, but then he dismissed it.

"I shouldn't. She'd laugh at me."

" But she could also help me."

"Or she could tell Kim and it would be all over."

"Hey Raimundo!" Lilia called.

"Hey Lilia." Raimundo said.

"You ok? You looked like you were outta here of something." Lilia said, looking closely at Raimundo.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen Lil, can you help me with something?" Rai said, making up his mind.

"Sure. What?" she asked.

"Ummm." Raimundo was starting to think that this was a bad idea, but judging by the look on Lilia's face, it was too late to back down.

"I have a problem." Rai started.

"You seriously like Kimiko and you want my help to set you two up on a date." Lilia said, matter-of-factly.

Rai looked at her for a moment, then said, "Close. I am seriously in love with Kimiko and have no idea how to tell her, _then_ I want to ask her out." Then he added,

"How did you even know what I was gonna say?"

"It was kinda obvious. Anyone, except maybe Omi, could have seen you liked her. I can't tell if she likes you back, though. Sometimes, I'm all like, yeah, she likes him, but then when you piss her off, it's seriously hard to tell." Lilia told him. Rai ran his hand through his hair.

"Then I could have possibly ruined any chance of a relationship with Kimiko." Rai sighed.

"Oh hell no! I will make sure that you two get a chance at love." Lilia said, looking determined. Rai just looked relieved.

"Thanks so much Lil! But what exactly are you gonna do?" he asked.

"Don't worry. Leave it to me." Lilia smiled at him.

* * *

That evening the four of them were playing soccer by moonlight, when Dojo came up to them. 

"We got ourselves a Wu alert!" he called out.

"Cool. What is it?" Kimiko asked.

"The Key of Love. Kind of obvious. If the holder uses it against someone of the opposite gender, that person immediatley (spelling?) falls in love with the holder." Dojo said, showing them the scroll.

Raimundo, Kimiko, Lilia, and Omi suddenly all looked hopeful and elated at the same time.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Raimundo said eagerly. As Lilia passed Rai she muttered,

"Bet I know who you're gonna use it on!" she smirked.

"Shut up!" He stuck his toungue out at her and she just laughed.

"All aboard the Dojo express!" Dojo called out.

* * *

"Dojo, where are we?" Omi asked. 

"In the beautiful city of Paris, also known as the City of Love." Dojo replied.

"Is that why you hid the Wu here?" Kimiko asked. Dojo looked uncertain for a moment, then answered,

"Yeah, let's go with that."

Dojo landed swiftly near the Eiffel Tower. It was around 9:00 in Paris, so the Tower was lit up beautifully. Rai sneaked a glance at Kimiko. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the lit tower, and her beautiful black hair (which was cut in layers and had streaks of white in it) shone brilliantly as well.

"Where to Dojo?" Clay asked. Rai snapped out of his trance and looked around. He saw Omi looking mesmerized at Lilia. When she smiled back at him, Rai chuckled to himself as he saw Omi smile goofily back.

"I think it's due North." Dojo said, pointing North.

"Let's go." Kimiko said.

"Not so fast." They turned to find Chase and Wuya standing behind them.

"Great. Now my perfectly good night has been ruined." Raimundo said.

"And believe me, it will get worse." Chase said.

"But don't let us stop you. We only came to pick something up." Wuya said, hands on her hips.

With lightning fast reflexes, Chase pulled out the Sphere of Yun.

"Sphere of Yun!" Chase pointed it at Kimiko, and before she had time to react, trapped her inside it. All Raimundo could see was red hot anger. He decided to us his new Shoku power that Master Fung had taught him, but before he could use it, they had disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Omi asked, looking around wildly.

"They disappeared with Kimiko." Lilia said.

"We have to get her back." Raimundo said.

"But what about the Wu?" Clay asked.

"Let Spicer get it. All I care about right now is getting Kimiko back safe." Raimundo said.

* * *

"Why is it that I'm always the one getting kidnapped?" Kimiko thought as she tried to make herself comfortable. 

She knew it wouldn't be long before the others came to get her. She could get out by herself if it weren't for the fact that she was still trapped in the Sphere of Yun. So she had no choice but to wait. Before they left, Kimiko had turned and saw how angry Rai was at Chase. But she thought she saw something else in his eyes. Come to think of it, earlier this evening, Lilia had asked her what she liked in a guy.

(Begin Flashback)

Lilia walked up to Kimiko.

"Hey Kim, you got a sec?" she asked.

"Sure!" Kimiko said.

"I'm, uh, making a survey on what girls like in guys and I'm gona post it on my website. But I need your opinion too. What do you like in a guy?" Lilia asked her.

Kimiko had to think hard about that one. Finally she said,

"Well, my perfect guy would have to be sweet, a tiny bit cocky cause that just makes him look cute, somewhat protective, as long as he understands I can take care of myself, a bit of a rebel, he has to be taller than me, of course, nice smile, oh, and most important, he has to be seriously sexy!" Kimiko laughed.

At first, Lilia looked stunned, but Kimiko thought she had given her too much info. Then, to Kimiko's surprise, she beamed at her and told her she had everything she needed. Then she ran off.

(End Flashback)

Kimiko sat in thought.

"Why had Rai looked so angry? I mean, I've been kidnapped before and I have never seen him like that. Kind of sexy actually." Then she gasped. Where had that thought come from?!

"Its because you love him. And he loves you back. And that, my dear, is his weakness." Chase Young stepped out of the shadows, holding the Mind Reader Conch.

"What are you talking about?" Kimiko asked, but inside, she felt sort of happy, and she also felt herself blush.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Have you heard the saying, 'Kill two birds with one stone?' Well that's exactly what I will do. I will kill you, and I will make young Raimundo watch. If I kill you, I kill him. Apperently, he won't be able to live without you." Chase said.

"What makes you think Rai won't fight back?!" Kimiko yelled at him.

"I have taken certain...precautions." Chase said, unfazed.

"But now I must prepare for the arrival of the monks." Chase walked away, leaving Kimiko to ponder what he just said.

"Rai...loves me?" Kimiko thought.

"But..." Suddenly Kimiko had flashbacks. Whenever Rai had helped her, if she got hurt, he was always there for her, his smile, his gorgeous eyes, when he acted silly or annoying, but on him it was just cute. He always tried his best at everything. Suddenly Kimiko realized something.

"I'm in love with Raimundo."

* * *

Dojo landed in front of Chase's lair.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna sit this one out." Dojo said, hiding in Clay's hat.

"So what else is new?" Raimundo said.

"The four dragons trooped inside to find Chase's cats assembled all over. Chase, as usual, was at the head.

"You know your orders." Chase said, then walked off.

When he was gone, the cats pounced. Surprisingly for Rai, they didn't put up much of a fight. He got away easily, and went to find Kimiko. He came upon a set of big oak doors and pushed them open. Then he gasped in horror. There was Kimiko, bound and gagged, suspended over a pit of lava (typical) by Chase Young.

"Well, well. Looks like you got away easily Raimundo." Chase said.

Raimundo prepared to leap and grab Kimiko when Chase let go of Kimiko. He could see the terror in her eyes, but at the last minute, Chase grabbed her again.

"Not one move Raimundo, or I drop her." Chase waved Kimiko tauntingly in the air.

"You wouldn't." Raimundo heard himself say, but he knew it was useless.

"Try me." Chase replied.

Raimundo knew he couldn't do anything without risking Kimiko's life, so he had to stay still.

"Kimiko, you have certainly changed into quite the young woman. Heaven knows Wuya is getting along in years. I might just take a bite out of your pretty little lips. And with one swift motion he tore off the tape and the gag and forced his lips onto hers. Kimiko immediatly started to stuggle. Meanwhile Rai felt like ripping Chase limb from limb. Which is exactly what he tried to do. When Chase noticed that Raimundo was going to attack him, he threw Kimiko into the air and into the pit. Raimundo saw this and dived after her. He grabbed hold of her body and said,

"Shoku Star Wind!"

The lava beneath them parted into two, and they landed on the safe (but still hot) ground. Then Raimundo immediatly used his Typhoom Boom to shoot him and Kim upwards and on the ground. When he saw the look of rage on Chase's face, he said,

"What? Can't stand to be outsmarted by a 15 year old?" Then he said to Kimiko,

"Are you alright?" and when she nodded, he said. "Let's get out of here."

"He grabbed her hand and together they ran outside where Omi, Lilia, and Clay had managed to beat the tigers and lions and the rest.

"Get us out of here Dojo!" Rai yelled!

Dojo popped out of Clay's hat and transformed to his huge size. They climbed on and rode into the night.

* * *

Kimiko still couldn't believe that Chase had the nerve to kiss her! She knew that when she got home, she was going to go through 3 tubes of toothpaste. She looked over at Rai who was looking over at her, concerned. Suddenly she felt all the love that she felt for him rise up and she knew that she had to kiss him and soon.

"Eh. What the hell." she thought, and crawled over to him.

"Kimiko are you sure-" Kimiko cut him off with a kiss that clearly caught him off gaurd. But then he had the common sense to deepen the kiss.

Apperently this act also emboldend Omi who grabbed Lilia by the collar and kissed her as hard as he possibly could. She, surprisingly, was actually hoping and expecting this to happen.

"Now this is something you don't see everyday." Clay said to Dojo.

"Yeah, but it is about time."

"So true."

* * *

**A:N/ Yes!!!!!!! I am finally done with this chapter!!! it killed me to write when chase kissed kimiko, but it all worked out in the end! well, read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hi all! So, long story short, there was a technical problem which resulted in my first chapter being where my 7th chapter is supposed to be. Many thanks to V2113 for pointing this out! So here is the new and improved chapter 7 of This Feeling that I Have!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Kimiko awoke to the birds singing, the sun shining, and Rai's arms.

"Morning sunshine. Sleep well?" Rai smiled gently at her.

"Very. You make a very good pillow." Kimiko blushed, still not used to their new relationship.

"Hey Rai, I never did thank you properly last night. You saved my life. Thank you." she said gratefully, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey now, the badass Kimiko I know wouldn't cry this easily." Rai chided gently.

"Shut up." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kimiko," Rai said, turning serious, "I will always be there for you no matter what. You have nothing to thank me for, because if you die, then I die. Simple." he kissed her gently, not breaking contact until they needed to come up for air.

"Come on chica. If we stay in here too long, people will wonder what we're up to." Rai winked at her, which sent a firey blush to her cheeks. Kimiko took his hand and pulled him to his feet, and together they walked out into the sunshine.

* * *

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Lilia smiled at Omi.

"I have actually been looking for you too 'Lia." Omi suddenly blushed, remembering their kiss last night. Knowing what he was thinking about, Lilia giggled and playfully pounced on him, sending them both tumbling to the grass. There they lay, just staring at each other in wonder, neither believing that they actually belonged to the other.

"What are you thinking of?" Omi asked softly as a gentle breeze rippled though the air.

"You. And me. Us." she slowly shifted closer to him until they were nose-to-nose.

"Is there an 'us'?" Omi whispered.

"Always." they closed the small distance between them and locked lips. Unlike last night's kiss, which had been passionate and spontaneous, this kiss was slower and sweeter. When they finally broke apart, Lilia laughed breathlessly.

"What?" Omi asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"I've never been kissed like that. It was...nice."Lilia admitted, a light blush spreading on her cheeks. Still smiling, she turned her body so that she was laying on her back, her long red hair splashed beneath her. Together they watched the clouds peacefully, not knowing that this would be one of the last peaceful moments before their lives were turned upside down by none other than Chase Young.

* * *

**Me:Ahh, ok. Shorter than i wanted it to be, but hopefully a better ending. Foreshadowing, which isn't really necessary unless you haven't read the other 2 stories in the Thunder and Lightning series. Anyways, to everyone else who stayed along for the ride, a million thanks!**


End file.
